


The Way We Touch

by biird_s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, first smut ever hah, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biird_s/pseuds/biird_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are friends with benefits. All sex, no feelings. But, neither one can help but feel something more for the other.</p>
<p>[ a short fanfiction to get some feels out of my head. first time writing smut. enjoy! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Touch

Arms are around his neck and he feels lips dipping along his chest. Dean's gasping already, hips gyrating into Castiel's strong grip. Even if the angel is underneath him, he has the lead this time around. All the preparation they'd went through was leading up to this moment. Cas was ready and so was Dean. The more they wait, the more impatient the human gets until he pushes into him. Cas is gasping, arching and gulping for breath as Dean begins his pursuit. They don't waste any time, no. Time is too precious for the both of them. Even Castiel values time when he has endless amounts of it. They didn't have much of it for moments like this. There's not enough time for them to do anything, but both needed to be satiated before Sam came home. 

So, Cas is nearly there already. The preparation had him teetering on the edge and Dean isn't far behind. His muscles burn and ache as he arches his back. He's writhing underneath him, legs pushed up to rest on Dean's shoulders. Dean's strong strokes drive him insane and words like "more" and "please" fall past his kiss-bruised lips. He's more vocal than Dean is because he doesn't have as much experience. Being an angel, he didn't care much about this kind of activities until now. It's so much better this time than the times were Dean was exceedingly rough with him. He might have even said that it hurt too much last time, but this made up for it. The pleasure is a steady pulse in his abdomen that floods his mind and blurs his vision.

He doesn't realize it, but he's slowly falling in love with him. He usually doesn't think about emotions when he's in such a high tension situation. He only thinks about the gentle caress of Dean's rough hands along his abdomen and the push and pull of their finer activities. He arches and groans into his touch, fingers grasping blindly for purchase. His head's thrown back against the pillow and his eyes are closed tightly as he gulps in oxygen as he nears his edge. Dean isn't far behind, quickening his pace to the point where Cas thinks he'll break at any moment. One simple brush over his more sensitive area brings him over and in a loud, strangled moan, he ends in ecstasy. Dean finishes with a breathy moan as he spills into him, holding perfectly still as he waits for his strength to return before receding from him.

It's always after the high that they think about consequences. Neither male can see straight and their limbs are still intertwined. Their breaths come in sync and they don't want to move. Cas's vision is blurry and white around the edges as he settles into the sheets besides his companion. Dean's rough voice hums gently before he's kissing his cheek once again. Even if their escapades became rough at times, Castiel loved the tenderness that the human used at times like this. It was those times that Cas maybe even thought that Dean may love him. Only to strike the thoughts out because they were only "friends with benefits", as Dean said.

It disappointed him a little, but he supposes that he doesn't mind that they only thought about sex. He liked being able to be that close to him. Whether he was on top or not, it didn't matter to him. As long as Dean's with him. He doesn't think much on these things, considering his thoughts are usually so much more occupied by other things. But, when he does, he's positive that he loves him. It's a gut feeling that Dean is more important than anything in his life. He loves him and it makes him insanely nervous, but insanely excited at the same time.

Cas's nose presses into the side of Dean's neck. Little kisses pass from his lips to the soft tender skin of his neck, eliciting a gentle sigh from the bigger male. Cas's nervous as he moves his lips to speak, but he forces the words from him regardless.  
"I love you," he utters in a raspy, rough tone. His voice shakes with nervousness and he hides his face in an attempt to keep Dean from leaving. The larger male freezes, muscles tensing in an effort to grasp the words spoken to him. 

The silence drags on for what seems like eternity before Dean steals enough courage to speak.  
"I love you, too," he says, kissing Cas's head. They both relax and fold into each other, sharing a moment of relief with the other.  
"I love you, too," Dean repeats and Cas can hear his smile. Cas smiles, too, and closes his eyes. It meant everything to him that Dean felt the same. He was far to oblivious to realize it before he said it. It all clicked; the gentleness, the sweet little gestures, how he acted around him. It was obvious now.

The angel sighs gently, yawns, and presses into his chest. Dean doesn't hesitate to loop his arms around his waist. It's in these moments that he's thankful for the angel. He's thankful that he met him and went through everything by his side. He doesn't realize how much he loves him until he can hear the angel's heart beat against his chest. He loves him. More so than he could ever think imaginable. But, he's positive that Castiel feels the same way towards him. And he does feel the same way. Cas loves him. He didn't think he could ever feel that way about someone, let alone Dean, being an angel. But, he thinks, maybe that's how things should be. And he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such delay! i've been really busy because i'm a sophomore this year and it's pretty tough to keep up. thanks for being so patient with me, friends!!


End file.
